


A Firm Hand

by NadiaHart



Series: String Theory [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Dean, Cas reads poetry, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Cooks, Dean loves Cas's hands, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Feeding, Hand Kink, Human Castiel, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Nail Polish, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Scratching, Service, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Submission, Top Castiel, Voice Kink, domestic discipline relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart
Summary: Stress makes Castiel bite his nails, chew his cuticles and ruin his beautiful fingers. Dean can't let that happen; not to the hands he adores so much. He knows exactly what his Dom needs and he's determined to give it to him.





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patheticpoeticapathetic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=patheticpoeticapathetic).



> This is a prompt fill for [@patheticpoeticapathetic](https://patheticpoeticapathetic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Who told me about a dream they had after they had discovered the beauty of Misha's hands: _Dean noticed that Cas's fingernails were over grown and needed them clipped, and Dean being a good sub started to, which turned into an all out Mani/pedi. Complete with pink pearly nail polish_
> 
> I'm not going to lie, I got a bit carried away with this one, I hope you like it.
> 
> Poetry is in _Italics_ First poem by: Andrea Gibson. Second Poem by: Misha Collins.
> 
>  
> 
> **Completely un-betaed, please lmk if you see something I should fix.**

Dean jumped, au jus sauce spilling over the counter, at the sound of the front door slamming, quick, angry footsteps echoing through the large foyer. Dean hastily put the small pot down and wiped the spill with the dishcloth he had flipped over his shoulder. His heart was pounding in his chest, his eyes stared through the kitchen entrance way like a deer, frozen in the headlights of a speeding car. He flinched again, eyes going wide at the sound of the hall closet opening and slamming shut.

Dean moved to the doorway of the kitchen, dinner was forgotten by the stove, dropping to his knees, head down he waited for Cas to make his way deeper into the house. Something was off, something was wrong. Was it something he did? Dean’s mind quickly cataloged through his chores for the day, then the week, then the month. Laundry was done, the lawn was sculpted, the garden weeded; he had mopped and vacuumed and dusted, he had put away the decorations from last week’s fourth of July BBQ. No, no everything was done, he was good, he’d _been_ good. If he’d been so good though, why was Cas stomping around the house? Dean lifted his eyes to look at the clock on the stove, and why was he home so early?

Dean sucked a breath as Cas burst down the hallway, bypassing the entrance to the kitchen and storming off into the bathroom. Cas hadn’t even glanced at Dean, that too was highly unusual. The slam of the bathroom door was followed closely by the shower kicking on. Dean let out a shaky breath. Something had riled his Dom up, something had gotten so far under Cas’s skin that had hadn’t even greeted Dean.

Dean stood slowly, poking his head into the hallway listening to the sound of running water and muffled curses. He licked his lips, standing on the precept of going to his Dom, tapping on the bathroom door and offering his body to sooth the other man, and turning back into the kitchen to finish their dinner. Dean glanced over his shoulder at the pots and pans and half filled plates, sighing he turned back to dinner.

Cas didn’t like to take his aggression out on Dean. Sure he loved to beat him, tie him up, plug him, gag him, keep him on edge for hours and hours, but Cas never came to Dean when he wasn’t in control of himself first. Those were the ways his Dom worshiped Dean, those were the ways the older man showed Dean he was loved and cherished, Cas would never use Dean to exhaust himself of his own emotions. No, Cas would work through whatever was bothering him, and when he was in control he would come to Dean and Dean would let Cas use him, his body, to set everything right again. It was a balance. They had a balance and right now it was Dean’s job to get their dinner on the table, maintain the norm, bring his Dom comfort in predictability, in their schedule. He did, however, have an idea how he could help. Dean smiled to himself as he adjusted the food into a new arrangement.

Dean set the plate down, carefully he wiped the edge of a few stray drops of au jus. A fluffy pile of mashed potatoes, lightly grilled and salted stalks of asparagus and carrots sat beside a large cut of filet mignon. Dean couldn’t help but smile at his work, it was almost too pretty to eat. Castiel had splurged when he found out about Dean’s passion for cooking. Sending him to any and all of the cooking classes Dean’s heart had desired. Now he had enough hours and experience under his belt now to work at any restaurant or cafe in their city. Dean thought fondly about the mixed berry pie cooling on the breakfast bar. It was then he noticed the sudden quiet, lifting his head he listened for any sound in the direction of the bathroom. How long had the shower been off? Dean grimaced, he didn’t know, but he assumed he didn’t have long to finish his preparations. Cas never dallied in the bathroom. Quickly Dean set out a glass of red wine and darted into the kitchen to tidy up. He washed his hands and put his apron away on its hook before darting back into the dining room. He was just adjusting his knees on the thick pillow when Cas stormed into the room. Dean held his breath. Fuck, he loved this man, two seconds in his presence and Dean was humbled by the way Cas commanded a room. Already he could feel his arousal blooming.

Cas seemed to glow, his skin flush warm from the shower, his full lips pulled into a thin line, hair stuck up, a fluffy mess of dark brown, in complete disarray around his head. His eyes scoured the room, laser sharp, icy blue, until they landed on Dean, kneeling on his pillow next to Cas’s chair at the head of the table. Dean watched as the tension bled out of Cas’s body, his shoulders relaxing, his hands, beautiful wide palmed, long-fingered hands, relaxed at his sides.

“Dean.” Cas’s voice washed over Dean like warm water.

“Sir.” Dean licked his lips as Cas approached. Stopping next to his chair, he rested his hand on the back, his bright eyes drifted down to rake over Dean’s kneeling form. A small hitch in the corner of his lips let Dean know Cas was pleased with what he saw.

“Is this what you want?” Cas asked his strong fingers tapped gently on the back of his chair. Dean was momentarily mesmerized by how the tan skin flexed and rolled over Cas’s perfectly sculpted knuckles. He blinked, drawing himself out of his thoughts.

“Yes, Sir.”

Dean definitely wanted this. More than that though, he felt Cas needed this. This was Dean’s role. Over the years they had been together Dean had become fluent in the subtle language of his Dom, able to anticipate what actions and scenes Dean could instigate that would bring the most peace to his lover. Tonight Cas needed quiet, control, and submission without question. Tonight Cas needed to be pampered and served. There would be no pain for Dean tonight, just the reestablishment of their bond through their roles.

Cas pulled the chair out and sat down, taking his place above Dean as he knelt on the cushion to Cas’s side. He watched as the other man ran one long, graceful finger over the thick bladed steak knife Dean had set off to the side of his plate. With a flick of his wrist, Cas whipped out the white cloth napkin, making the fabric crack in the air before setting it across his lap. He picked up the knife and slowly, methodically began to cut the steak.

Dean was mesmerized by the motion of his hands, strong, agile hands. How the muscles of his wrists and forearms bunches and rolled as he sliced each cut of juicy meat. Dean’s mouth was watering and he knew it had little to do with the food Cas was currently cutting into small bite-sized pieces.

They sat in silence, the soft scrape of metal on porcelain the only sound aside from the fluttering of Dean’s heart and the rushing of his own blood in his ears. Just as he feet were starting to go numb Cas spoke.

“Perfect.”

Deans entire body flushed. From head to toe, he could feel heat blossom over his skin. Arousal pooled in his gut and he parted his lips on a silent moan. He was a slut for praise. He was a needy slut for praise whispered in the deep, gravelly voice of his Dom.

Castiel swirled the fork around his plate gathering the thick brown gravy before bringing it to his lips. He paused, the dripping bite of steak, it’s pink center speared on the tongs of the fork, hovered before his perfect lips. Dean held his breath as Cas’s eyes slid to him, catching and locking, he slowly opened his mouth and slid the bite between his white teeth. Dean groaned as the scrape of Cas’s teeth along the fork raked over his skin like a physical caress, the hairs on his arms standing on end in response. Castiel refocused his attention on stabbing another piece of meat, pausing again, his eyes drifted back to Dean’s, his brow arched.

“Safe word?”

“Poughkeepsie.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

Castiel shifted, angling himself slightly in his chair and leaned over the arm. The kiss was brief and left Dean aching for more, left him with his lips parted, eyelids fluttering. Before he could rationalize what was happening something hot and wet pressed against his lower lip, smoothly invading into his mouth. Dean closed his lips around the bite and moaned as the juicy flavors of his perfectly cooked filet mignon burst along his tongue. Damn, he was good.

“Mmm,” Castiel hummed slightly “You’ve certainly outdone yourself tonight, my pet.”

Dean licked his lips and swallowed. He watched as Castiel fed himself another bite, perfect lips wrapping around the fork and slowly dragging the silvery metal out of his mouth. Dean panted, at the site of his Dom’s mouth working, his hands sweating against his thighs.

Carefully Castiel selected another bite, this time carrot potato. He held for fork out to Dean who pouted at it, this was not what he wanted, he needed more than this. Dean met Cas’s eye and frowned turning his head to the side.

Cas clicked his tongue and instead turned the bite to his own mouth, moaning in his deep tenor his appreciation of Dean’s cooking. Dean turned his head back towards Cas, the older man was now holding out a bite of steak, again balanced on the end of his fork. Dean frowned at the fork, his eyes narrowed. He glanced up at Cas’s face, amusement danced along the edges of the older man's mouth. Again Dean turned his face away from the offering.

“Ah,” Castiel said suddenly. “It’s going to be like that is it?”

Castiel carefully set his fork back down on his plate, shifting he adjusted his chair so he was angled more directly towards where Dean was kneeling. He reached out and wrapped his strong fingers around Dean’s chin, bringing their faces close together. Cas’s eyes searched Dean’s, the cool blue slowly being eaten away by black.

“Open,” Cas commanded and Dean parted his lips, loving the way Cas’s strong fingertips bit into the flesh of his cheek and jaw. Castiel brought his free hand to Dean’s lips, between his forefinger and thumb hung a thick cut of meat. Dean arched, pressing towards the offering and Cas relented letting his fingers slip between the plush curve of Dean’s lips and into the waiting heat of his mouth.

Dean sucked the meat free, letting his tongue lick over the soft pad of his Dom’s fingers before they fell from his lips with a little pop. Castiel didn’t even give him time to chew before their mouths collided together. It was demanding and fierce and quick, Cas was straightening back into his chair before Dean could even get the rhythm of the kiss.

“How do you always know exactly what I need?” Cas asked as he picked up his fork and ate a few bites himself.

Dean was awash with emotion, his heart swelling as his cock surged to life between his legs, the loose cotton pants he wore doing nothing hide his arousal. Again Castiel offered Dean more food, carrots, and asparagus, deftly held between his strong fingers and again Dean sucked those beautiful fingers into his mouth as he accepted the food. Cas sighed above him letting his thumb rub along the width of Dean’s bottom lip.

“So lovely, such a good boy.”

Dean moaned his mind floating as his Dom picked and chose exactly what, when, and how much Dean was allowed to consume. There was nothing like giving up his life, his care, his ever desire to this man. Dean watched as Castiel picked up the fork scooped up some potatoes and offered it to Dean. He pouted but opened his mouth.

“I know my pet, but these are so good, I do not want to waste them.”

Dean savored the mashed potatoes, his eyes focused on his Doms agile fingers. Something was wrong. Though Cas had obviously come to terms with whatever had upset him, or at least Dean had done a good job at distracting the older man, something was off. Dean watched as Castiel drew his long fingers against the napkin draped over his thick thigh, leaving little streaks of au jus in their wake. He saw it. Bitten jagged nails.

Castiel selected another bite of beef and Dean accepted but before the Dom could pull his hand away Dean gripped his wrist. Slowly chewing he turned Cas’s hand over examining his usually handsomely kept nails. Long shapely fingers, beautiful tanned skin, wade warm palms. Dean was almost overwhelmed by touching this man, touching the hands he treasured so much. He lifted his eyes the question written all over his face even as his thumb stroked over one angry chipped nail and the next.

“Yes, well…” Castiel began pulling his hand free with a gentle roll of his wrist.

There was only one person who could make his Dom do this to himself. Only one person who could come into their carefully constructed life and toss everything on its ear. The one person who just this time last year showed up unannounced and threw a huge party, right here in their home while Castiel and Dean were away. A party so massive it had resulted in the cops being called, multiple lawsuits, news articles and tabloids reporting on the rager held at such a high profile celebrity lawyers mansion. Only one person could cause his calm and controlled Dominant to stress so badly his bit his nails into a jagged mess. Gabriel.

Castiel turned back to his meal stabbing violently at the meat and hesitating with it halfway to his mouth “We will be having company next week.” He said gruffly as he stuffed the food past his lips.

“Gabriel.” Dean breathed and Castiel stiffened. He hadn’t been given permission to speak, the name had slipped out past his lips before he had even realized. Cas’s eyes slid to his and then back to his plate.

“Yes.” The older man spoke and the one word held so much weight it sunk in the air between them. “Yes, my pet, observant as always.” the praise fell flat and Dean whined in his throat hands reaching out again to wrap around Cas’s wrist.

Castiel sighed sitting back in his chair and pushing the mostly empty plate away. He let Dean pull his hand closer, examine his fingers. Dean noticed how the skin was slightly chapped and dry, how his cuticles were bitten and bloody in some places, but mostly how badly he had chewed his nails.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s palm, nuzzling against the strong width of his Dom’s beautiful hand. Castiel shifted turning his chair and adjusting his legs so that Dean now knelt between them.

“What do you want, my pet?” Cas asked wearily, his shoulders slumping.

“Let me help you.” Dean whispered, lips brushing the supple skin of his Dom’s palm “Let me pamper you, let me-- let me care for you... Please, Sir, let me. Please.”

Castiel sat quietly for a moment and Dean felt brazen, he swept his tongue out to lick between the other man’s fingers. Dipping his tongue and stroking along the soft webbing. He shifted back to suck the full length of Cas’s middle finger into his mouth. Letting the digit slide along his tongue until his lips pressed up against the knuckles of Cas’s hand. He flicked his tongue along the underside of Cas’s finger listening as the other man groaned.

“Yes.” He whispered slowly drawing his finger back out from the warmth of Dean’s mouth.

Elation curled low in his belly, he rolled back off his knees onto the balls of his feet. Castiel watched him with hooded eyes as he rose, wobbled slightly and gripped the table. Dean gave a shy chuckle and tried to cover his wobbly legs by reach for the plate.

“Are you done, Sir?” He asked, eyes lowered.

“Yes, my pet,” Castiel replied his hands lifting to rub warm and firm against Dean’s thighs. “This was wonderful but I am intrigued by what your clever mind has prepared next.”

Dean’s chest swelled. “Please, Sir, if you would go sit in the study? In the armchair by the window? I would be happy to show you.”

Castiel inclined his head slightly, humming his approval. “So I will.” He said rising. He placed a soft kiss on Dean’s lips before padding off into the house.

Dean scrambled, sliding into the kitchen on socked feet, he rapidly cleaned their plate and put it in the dishwasher, flicked the machine on and rushed out of the room. His thoughts consumed with images of Cas’s hands, long fingers, strong joints, and tendons. They were beautiful hands, capable hands, hands that had loved and adored every inch of Dean’s body. The occasion was few and far between that Cas let him do this particular task, and Dean had no doubt now that his smart, observant Dom already had figured out what Dean was planning.

Sure enough as Dean wheeled their small butlers cart into the study not even ten minutes later Castiel was reclining in his large leather chair next to the window, his cotton pants rolled up to his knees a soft white hand towel draped over his thighs, the sleeves of his dark blue henley rolled up past his elbows.

“You guessed?” Dean pouted as he pulled up next to the other man.

Castiel blinked his eyes open a small smile on his lips. “Yes, my pet. You aren’t as sneaky as you think you are.”

Dean pulled the ottoman around and lowered himself onto it, he pouted. He couldn't help it, he pouted as he pulled the large basin from the bottom of the cart. He pouted as he filled it with warm water and fragrant oils. He pouted as he poured heated paraffin wax into two small bags and held them out for Castiel to place his hand inside of them. He pouted until began to he massage the warm wax into his Dom’s skin, hearing the other man sigh as his chapped skin was enveloped in warmth.

Dean adjusted himself, going to his knees before his Dom and lifting the other man’s feet one at a time to dip into the basin of warm water. Again Castiel groaned, deep in his chest and Dean’s breath froze in his lungs. The sounds Cas made, each little grunt and groan it was a symphony to Dean. He traced his fingers down the sinewy muscle and tendons of Cas’s right ankle letting his fingers submerge in the water as he gently rubbed over the arch and along the heel.

Dean lifted his gaze to watch Cas slump down into the plush chair with a heavy sigh. Even in his relaxed state, the man oozed power and authority. Dean felt an immense sense of pleasure kneeling before him. He set to work massaging his Dom’s feet, ankles, and calves. Working his fingers deeply into the stiff corded muscles on his the older man’s leg.

Cas pulled his foot away, it slipped out of Deans wet fingers, startling him. “Focus.” Cas rumbled softly. Dean licked his lips and nodded. He took the foot back and toweled it off resting it against his knee he began to clip and file the nails. He applied a generous amount of lotion, again massaging it into the water warmed and softened skin. Dean moaned lowering his mouth to press a wet open kiss on the top of his Dom’s foot as his fingers pressed into the skin of Cas’s ankle.

Something hard tapped the back of his head and Dean looked up, a blush staining his cheeks. Castiel was smirking slightly, one brow arched high as he watched Dean lose himself in the act of serving his Dom. He held out a small bottle of pale, pearlized pink polish. So light it was almost neutral in tone. Dean took it and smiled as he unscrewed the top. Carefully he painted each toenail, blowing lightly from pursed lips to help them dry.

Castiel had found out how much he loved it when Dean indulged in his desire to wear eyeliner and mascara. Never too much, just enough to accentuate his eyes, just a shade darker than they were naturally. The older man loved it even more when he beat Dean’s ass so red he cried and the black makeup ran down his face, covering his cheeks in streaks, highlighting the path of his tears. The first time it happened, Castiel had come so suddenly at seeing Dean’s smeared face, white streaks smeared in the black, making Dean face a filthy mess. The Dom admitted shyly later, that he had surprised himself with his sudden lack of control. Since then they had steadily expanded their exploration. Castiel finding he fully enjoyed Dean’s desire to serve his Dom in this fashion but firm in his stance that if this was something Dean wanted to do he would have to be comfortable going the whole way, polish included.

And Dean did love doing this, serving, from his knees the whims of his Dom. It made him feel valued, useful, powerful. Dean easily became absorbed in his task, so focused on the tiny nuances of his Dom’s body, the little content sounds that sighed from Cas’s throat, Dean hadn’t realized what he was doing until he was carefully pulling Cas’s hands-free of their wax prisons. He ran a warm cloth over each hand and examined the fingers. Turning them over one at a time Dean placed a kiss on each palm before reaching for his supplies.

He filed and clipped, shaped and trimmed, nails and cuticles, he buffed and applied oil. Dean loved the feeling of these hands, loved them as he rolled each knuckle between his fingers, loved them as he rubbed unscented lotion into the warm skin, loved them as he pressed his thumbs down into the meat of each palm. He loved these hands as they brought him pleasure and pain. Dean loved these hands and would gladly spend hours each and every day, if Cas let him, obsessing and fussing over them.

Dean lifted the nail polish again, holding each finger in turn he painted smooth clean lines on each of his Dom’s nails. As Dean released the first hand Castiel lifted it for inspection, Dean’s heart thudded in his chest.

“Good boy.”

Dean couldn’t suppress his smile, fuck. Being praised in that voice did something to him. He’d never get tired of it. He grinned the entire time he painted Cas’s other hand. Finally releasing the last finger and watching as his work was inspected once again. Dean held his breath and Cas looked over his work.

“Excellent, pet. You’re getting better and better each time.”

“Thank you Sir.” Dean replied with barely contained reverence.

Cas nodded “Clean up the mess and come back.”

Dean moved quickly and quietly cleaning up his supplies and pushing the cart out into the bathroom down the hallway. He put everything away and then, if he said so himself, with a stroke of genius went back to the kitchen and poured a tumbler of the 18 year aged Yamazaki Whiskey. The first whiff was magic and Dean had to fight not to take a taste. He put the bottle away and padded back to the study. Cas looked up as he entered.

“Is that for me?” He asked.

“Yes Sir.”

“How thoughtful my pet, I will have to think of an appropriate reward for you. Your behavior recently has been exemplary. Come here.” Cas held out his hand for Dean and the younger man approached. “Kneel, my love.” Cas whispered as he took the glass from Dean’s hand, pointing to the plush carpet in front of his feet as breathed in the fragrant aroma. Dean easily went to his knees but Cas shook his head. “Fetal position, head facing the window.”

Dean nodded, turning to the right he pulled his knees up to his chest, placed his forearms on the ground and tucked his chin against his collarbone to then placed his forehead in his upturned palms. Dean let out a slow breath as he felt Cas place his legs on Dean’s back. His Dom shifted around for a moment before settling.

“Color Dean?”

“Green. Sir.” Dean answered a little breathlessly. His body was curled up into itself, with the weight of Castiel’s feet pressed down on his back and he was forced to take tiny, quick breaths of humid air. It was like being under a thick blanket, his own body heat and moist breath making the air he breathed in heavy in his mouth.

“Remember what we spoke about, Dean. Focus on your breathing, slow even breaths, in through your nose out through your mouth.”

Dean closed his eyes, he drew in a long slow breath through his nose, letting his lungs expand, letting his rib cage push out, he held the breath for a moment and quite suddenly a pop released along his spine. Everything readjusted to the position he was balled up in and relief flooded through him. He let the breath out slowly.

“Very good pet. Such a good ottoman you are.” Castiel commented absently. “Now where did we leave off last time?”

Dean heard the pages of a book flipping above him as Castiel hummed slightly.

“Ah, here we are.” Castiel cleared his throat. This was always Dean’s favorite part. He could lose hours in Cas’s soothing voice, drift away on the low humm and deep rumble. Let the ebb and flow of Castiel’s breathing take Dean’s mind far away.

_“I know you think this world is too dark to even dream in color,  
but I’ve seen flowers bloom at midnight.”_

Cas spoke slowly, rhythmically. Dean felt his body relaxing further, his mind drifted away, he lost touch with the stiffness of his limbs the tingle of his fingers and toes. He let the voice he knew so well carry him out into hazy oblivion.

 _“I’ve seen kites fly in gray skies_  
_and they were real close to looking like the sunrise,_  
 _and sometime it takes the most wounded wings”_

Dean came back to himself, a moan slipping past his lips at the feeling of hands rubbing along his lower back, at the strong fingers kneading into the muscles along his spine. He didn’t shift, he didn’t move, Castiel still spoke, never missing a word. His voice even and calm, poetry flowing from his lips in a steady, confidant stream.

 _“the most broken things_  
_to notice how strong the breeze is,_  
 _how precious the flight._ ”

Dean sighed softly as Cas slid his cotton pants down his hips pulling them until the stuck where his thighs pressed against his calves. Cas approving 'hmmm' at Dean’s lack of undergarments turned into a soft purr as the older man’s breath ghosted against Dean’s backside.

“Arch up a bit my pet. There we go. Slow breaths now.”

Dean complied shifting his hips so that his ass lifted. Cas parted his cheeks with warm, strong fingers and Dean could feel his arousal waking from deep inside of him. Heat slowly expanded from his gut, spreading out like slow-moving lava.

Cas spoke again, voice vibrating against the taut ring of muscle, lips fluttering with each word he expelled.

_“This morning we walked outside,_   
_And the street was covered in freshly_   
_fallen Jacaranda petals;_   
_A blanket of floppy purple snow.”_

Cas flicked his tongue out, swirling it, once, twice, before plunging it inside. Dean whimpered.

_“I complained.”_

Cas spoke, soft lips brushing Dean before they sealed to Dean’s hole and sucked, flicking his wicked tongue against Dean’s now pulsing entrance.

_“We wait all year for these flowers,  
And they’re gone in a week.”_

Dean arched, his head lifted inches off his palms before he remembered himself and lower it again. Cas wiggled one long finger into his passage, stroking deftly as he peppered Dean’s asscheek with kisses.

_“Humm,” She said  
Crushing wilted purple blossoms with her shoes._

Cas curled his finger as he withdrew it and Dean gasped as it left his body. His cock pulsed uncomfortably, trapped by his pants, squished between his stomach and his legs. It twitched and thickened against his right thigh. Cas pushed two fingers back inside of him angling, twisting, searching. Dean clamped down reflexively as they found their goal; the wide, warm pads of Castiel’s fingers stroking deftly along Dean’s prostate.

_“Humm what?”  
“I haven’t been waiting for anything.”_

Pleasure coiled tight and fast in Dean’s belly. Hot, moist air sucked in and out of his mouth as he panted for each breath, his jaw sagged, lips spit-flecked and swollen from how he’d been chewing them, as his Dom played his body like a finely tuned instrument. Cas’s fingers stroked, hitting his sweet spot and bringing Dean closer and closer to the edge. His body screamed to stretch out, to let the pleasure zing freely from his toes to his scalp but Castiel wanted him curled up, wanted his body bent and bowed. His cock leaked against his thigh, smearing his leg and making his pants stick to him, he was so close. His body buzzed with each deep, dark rumble of Cas’s voice.

_“But she has.  
I know it.”_

Dean cried out as Cas plunged his tongue alongside his fingers into Dean’s loose passage. His hips rocked back, unable to control them, Dean begged, words tumbling out of his mouth in the momentary silence. Filling the air with his breathy pleas and the sound of his Dom’s fingers plunging in and out of his sloppy, spit-slick hole.

“Please, please, please… Please, Sir… Please.” Dean breathed

“Please what my pet?”

“Please, can I… Please can I come, _please?_ ”

“Such a good boy Dean, so polite.” Castiel nipped against Dean’s left ass cheek the pain spiking along his hip and up his back. He cried out as his cock spurted a small, hot line of precome against his thigh. It was quickly absorbed by his pants leaving warmth to soak into his shirt where his stomach pressed against his leg.

“Come for me, Dean. You’re so beautiful like this.” Cas spoke his free hand slipping under the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, stretching to rub up Dean’s bowed spine at the same time as he lowered his mouth to lick and suck around his fingers.

Dean groaned his sweaty forehead rocking against his palms as Castiel’s skillful fingers massaged his prostate in tight little circles. Cas curled his fingers and dragged his blunt, freshly manicured nails roughly down Dean’s back. The sharp lines clawed against his skin pushed him over the edge. He grunted low in his throat as he came against his leg, passage tightening around Cas’s fingers as his Dom milked his prostate through his orgasm.

“There’s my good boy.” Cas cooed as he slipped his fingers free and gently adjusted Dean until he was laying on his side. Dean’s mind was numb with pleasure. His thoughts quieted, as Castiel moved to lay behind him, pulling his spent body tight against the older man’s chest. Hushed platitudes and praise fell from Cas’s lips as he gently peppered Dean’s neck and the back of his head with kisses.

“I believe,” Cas spoke softly after a while after Dean had finally been able to unlock his legs and stretch them out after Cas had rubbed the ache from Dean’s shoulders and neck, after his come had long cooled and dried in a stiff line down his leg. “That a bubble bath followed by a slice of that mixed berry pie you’ve got in the kitchen is called for.” Dean sighed happily, lazily running his fingers over the warm forearm wrapped around his chest. “You’ve been so good, Dean. How do you always know what I need?” Castiel whispered into the soft hair at the nape of Dean’s neck.

Dean knew he wasn’t supposed to answer, that Cas didn’t want an answer. Just like how he knew that he would get two slices of pie tonight, instead of one.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos, constructive criticism and future prompts are always welcome. Find me on [tumblr](https://hartlessfiction.tumblr.com/) let's be friends <3
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about turning these into a series. I'd love to know your thoughts on seeing more from this AU.


End file.
